Metal Face Bolt
A Metal Face Bolt is an upgrade to the Hybrid Wheel System's Face Bolt that as its name implies, is made of metal. It provides extra weight and is very useful in Attack and Defense-Type customizations. They usually weigh about 4.7 grams and are abbreviated as MF or MF2 in customization. Overview Metal Face Bolts are generally metal versions of the Face Bolt, being used to add and distribute weight in Beyblade customizations. They are mostly used for Defense-Types, but can also be used for Attack-Types, in order to slow down their quick movement and to prevent recoil. They have little use in Stamina because the added weight slows the Bey's spin velocity a little bit. They traditionally come in red, black and silver, but many special colors (green, purple etc.) have been produced as well. MF2 MF2 are the upgrade to the Metal Face Bolts that were released on July 24, 2010. They weigh heavier and now have four "parts" that can be used differently in order to distribute weight. They state "MF2 W.B.B.A" on the Metal Core, while the regular Metal Face Bolts just read "METAL FACE". The Clear Core however, state "W.B.B.A.". MF2 can be customized. There are two different parts, a Core and a Plate. The Core is the center that screws the whole Beyblade together while the Plate, is the hexagonal-shaped top around the Core. They can either come in Metal or Clear versions and all these different parts can be customized together. *'Metal Core:' 2.6 grams *'Metal Plate:' 2.7 grams *'Clear Core:' 0.7 grams *'Clear Plate:' 0.5 grams The different types of Cores and Plates can be used to make different types of MF2's, which are: *'Heavy' (MF-H) - Metal Core + Metal Plate = 5.3 grams *'Middle' (MF-M) - Metal Core + Clear Plate = 3.1 grams *'Light' (MF-L) - Clear Core + Metal Plate = 3.4 grams *'Feather' (MF-F) - Clear Core + Clear Plate = 1.2 grams Trivia *Ironically, the Light MF2 weighs more that of the Middle MF2. *Although Metal Face Bolts are made of metal, the section used to hold the Bey together (called threading) is made of plastic. **Counterfeit Metal Face Bolts will sometimes be made of all metal. However, these can damage the spin track. *Certain tops include Metal Face Bolts straight out of the box. These include the Hasbro version of Cyber Pegasus, Counter Leone, Bakushin Susanow, as well as certain releases of Vulcan Horuseus, Bakushin Susanow Eclipse Version, Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Stamina and all releases of L-Drago Destroy Gold Armoured Version come with a Metal Face Bolt with a different carving on it. All Takara releases of Shinobi Saramanda, Pirates Orojya, Archer Gryph and Bandid Goreim come with a Metal Stone Face Bolt for using on Zero-G/Shogun Steel tops. *It's good to have more than one as they can break if used too much or if its hit too hard. **Damage to the threading can be reduced by being sure not to over-tighten the bolt, like pretty much all face bolts. *The original Metal Face Bolt does not fit onto Shogun Steel Beyblades very well due to the new Stone/Shogun Face Bolts being longer and having a different shaped head. Gallery MetalFace.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Parts Category:Accessories